


Emotional Support Wolf

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sex, Body Horror, Fluffyhoodies, Its small, Large Insertion, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, bitty - Freeform, bitty sex, so to speak, vore mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Slim needs to do something to help Red. He’s just. So. Sad. And small.





	Emotional Support Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[vore] The Bunny Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606082) by [DandelionSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionSea/pseuds/DandelionSea), [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). 



> Another commission from the darling Lyco! Thank you sooo much for requesting this. It was tons of fun. <3 Based on the fic they’re writing with dandelions-sea, The Bunny Trap [Vore wanring].
> 
> And and huge, giant, massive thank you to my editor, sindontquit. <3 -sends much love-

“edge…” Red whimpered, laying in a miserable pile on Slim’s sternum. This latest round of Edge leaving, tucked into Blue’s stomach for healing, had been particularly hard on the little bunny. Maybe it was the repeated separation, or the fact that the end was in sight, but whatever it was, Red was drowning in it.

Comforting him had become a full time job in the last few days, and while Slim liked having the bunny around, he was also getting kind of worried about him. He would never admit it to Razz, but the bunnies were growing on him. He wouldn’t hurt them, even without his brother shooting him looks.

“he’ll be back soon, red,” Slim offered, smoothing one claw carefully over Red’s skull. His velvet soft ears were already drooped back with sadness, but Slim pushed them down all the way, resisting the smile that threatened as he felt them. Red didn’t bother picking them back up when he was done.

“what if he isn’t?” Red asked morosely. He was resistant to any form of comfort, other than hanging around Slim.

“he will be,” Slim pressed. He was pretty sure that Razz would have never allowed Blue to take Edge if there was any kind of risk. Of course, that didn’t work any better, so Slim fell into silence, continuing to pet Red.

Red sniffled, but he seemed at least content with the gentle strokes of Slim’s claw. He even tilted his skull so that Slim rubbed over one ear more, then turnedto get the other the same treatment. Slim did smile at that. He decided to take Red’s engagement as encouragement and expanded his range.

He rubbed along Red’s skull again, but this time went down his spine as well. Red jerked a little, but once his initial surprise was over he rolled his spine subtly up into the touch. Slim repeated it, and Red reacted the same, humming under his breath.

Slim reached Red’s tail and gave it a little squeeze, absolutely helpless when presented with the ball of fluff.

“what’re you doin’?” Red asked drowsily, waving one arm backwards in a weak attempt to shoo Slim.

“i can't tail you that,” Slim smirked, earning a rough laugh out of Red.

They let silence encroach again, this time easy and relaxing after the joke. Slim continued to pet Red, avoiding his tail for now. The little bunny lay still, aside from the subtle nudges into Slim’s touch.

Eventually, Slim started to doze off. It was even relaxing to him when he pet Red. A nap sounded so nice right about now. His claw fell still, splayed out above Red’s skull.

“hey,” Red’s little voice delayed his trip to dreamland. Slim blearily looked down at him.

Red reached up and grabbed Slim’s pinky with both hands and tugged. It wasn't enough to actually move the rest of Slim’s hand, but that claw was pulled mildly out of place. Red was flushed and panting after only a few moments of exertion, so Slim took pity on him. He lifted his hand, doing his best to follow Red’s tugging.

This led to his claw being placed back on Red’s skull. Slim chuckled, bouncing Red up and down. So he wanted more pets. Slim obliged, happy that he had found some way of distracting Red from his worries.

Red made a noise a lot like a moan and wiggled into a proper sprawl as Slim ran his claw down his spine. Slim would not have guessed that bunnies liked being pet. They were such skittish monsters.

“mm, there,” Red murmured as Slim ran two of his claws around Red’s tail, as close as he would let himself get. Slim paused. There? That was his…? With swelling curiosity, Slim rubbed the claws back and forth on Red’s pelvis.

Red made that moan-like noise again. His face was still red, even though he wasn't doing much of anything anymore. Slim had a feeling they had wandered into unexpected territory. He continued the touches, and Red started to fidget. The final straw was when he started to kick his powerful back legs, right into Slim’s xyphoid process.

“ooph,” Slim hissed, withdrawing his hand. Red lifted his skull, crossing his arms under his torso to support it, and glared at him.

“don't stop!” He demanded. He was flushing darkly, and Slim could feel him still moving slightly against his chest.

It was tempting to deny him. Red had no business being so pushy with a monster ten times his size- probably more. This had taken his mind off Edge, however. Plus, his limitless bluster was part of what Slim liked about him.

“alright,” Slim agreed, laying back a little further, “but i have a better idea.”  
——-  
“you aren't going to eat me?”

“i won't eat you.”

“you promise?”

“i swear,” Slim replied before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

Red was reasonably certain he was telling the truth. Edge and him had been sleeping in the house for a while and had not been gobbled up in their sleep. He got that, but putting himself willingly onto a wolf’s tongue was…. what if Slim couldn't stop himself after he got a taste?

As a counter argument, his pussy twinged, and liquid started to trickle down his femur.  

With a whimper, Red crawled up Slim’s face. There was a mixture of fear and embarrassment coursing through his bones. It almost made him feel drunk. He hadn't even quite realized at first what his body had done, or why he was so desperate for Slim to continue. He was ashamed that he had gotten turned on by petting. From a wolf. Maybe Edge was right, he did want to be a pet.

So Slim’s blatant acknowledgement of Red’s state and offer to ‘take care of it’ with his mouth had been… terrifying, but oh so interesting at the same time. Red’s arousal combined with Slim’s quiet reassurance had gotten Red out of his clothes and most of the way to Slim’s waiting mouth. He managed the last bit with pure stubbornness, sitting on Slim’s tongue with a wince.

It was wet and warm, big enough to cover the entire surface of his magic, plus half of each femur. As he settled himself, Slim curled it down to accommodate him straddling it, which pressed it harder against his magic. Red saw stars. He let out a throaty moan and slid back and forth against the tongue once before he got control of himself.

Slim laughed, and his tongue lifted a little, pushing Red’s pelvis up. He was tipped forward, the angle of the tongue just right to slide him into the wolf’s mouth. Red squeaked, and reached for something to hold onto, but all he could reach was Slim’s teeth. When his hands landed on them, it was with the fresh realization that they were huge… and sharp. Even though Slim’s tongue lay back down, supporting him properly, Red was shaking.

“c-careful,” Red wanted to growl, but his voice was quivering. He was still holding onto Slim’s teeth, even though they were just as scary as his tongue. Better those than being swept inside his mouth. Slim made a noise that might have been agreement, but his tongue bucked up again as he did. Red tensed, too scared to think, and bolted.

He scrambled away from Slim’s mouth, turning his body so he could run back down Slim’s body to the sturdy safety of his ribs. In his mad dash, he fell forward onto all fours. Instinct told him to still try and move forward, no matter what, so he kicked his back legs against Slim’s mandible. Eventually, he got enough purchase to crawl away and huddle where Slim’s ribs met the couch back.

“ow,” Slim complained, sitting up suddenly and tumbling Red into his lap. Red, panicked, started to struggle his way up and out of the canyon between Slim’s femurs.

“woah, woah,” Slim’s claws came down around him. Red jerked back from the one in front of him, his ears flattening backwards. He, of course, ran right into the other other one. Feeling trapped, he did the only thing he could think of through the haze of fear. He bit Slim.

“fuck, ouch, stop that, red,” Slim pulled the claw away, almost pulling Red with it. Red let go before he could, and curled himself into a ball, protecting his more delicate ribcage. Slim shook his claw before bringing it up to his skull for inspection. “at least you didn’t make it through the bone,” he sighed. Red was torn between relief that he hadn’t hurt the wolf— who had been trying to help him— and disappointment that even his teeth were no match for his natural predator.

Slim’s other claw started to move, in small ways at first. One claw rubbed up and down Red’s spine, then rose up to pet along his skull. Eventually, Slim was petting Red along his whole body, just like he had before. As he did, Red relaxed. He was able to stop the frantic pounding of his soul and uncurl from his defensive position.

“better?” Slim asked, continuing to pet him. Red shifted so that he was sitting on Slim’s femur with his legs dangling down between the wolf’s. His magic was still present and slightly wet. Embarrassingly, it  was soaking into Slim’s pants, creating a small spot.

“yeah…” Red replied, flushed with shame. Slim hadn’t even done anything, and he had wimped out.

“still freaked out from blue, hm?” Slim mused, pausing to play with Red’s tail. Red shivered and flushed. His tail was sensitive and far too close to his pelvis.

“no…” Red said sullenly. He was. He still had nightmares of being chomped and swallowed to what he had thought was his death. However, he felt much less pathetic if he assigned it to his innate, natural, and perfectly reasonable fear of the large predators.

Slim regarded him silently, his soft touches never faltering. Red scowled at Slim’s other leg. Was Slim waiting in the hopes that he would open up? As if! Red would never-

“still want me to get you off?” Slim asked blatantly. Red was so startled at the question, he looked up at Slim. Unfortunately, that meant also looking at his mouth.

“i’d rather not,” Red shook his skull. He did want some kind of relief, but it was not worth risking that giant maw.

“no mouth,” Slim held his claws up, open and palms out. “give me another chance. i think you’ll like it.”

Red watched warily as Slim gave him an earnest smile. There was a faint scratch along Slim’s mandible, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. His claw had a little pinkish spot from where Red had bit him, too. So far, Red had hurt Slim more than Slim had hurt Red, and yet he was still offering to help Red with his arousal.

“okay,” Red agreed, feeling like a jerk. Slim’s ears perked up and he suddenly reached forward to grab Red.

“hey!” Red yelped, but Slim just leaned him back, supporting him with one claw. The other came and hovered over him. Red tried to not shake with fear. Slim curled one claw and used the knuckle to nudge Red’s legs apart. When Red spread them, Slim moved the knuckle up and pressed it against Red’s magic. ‘

“ooh,” Red moaned, going limp in Slim’s hand. That felt really good. Slim ground against him, rubbing the lips of his pussy with the uneven surface of the joint. Red’s magic pulsed with even more arousal, and he felt Slim’s knuckle grow slick. It moved even easier thanks to it.

Slim was relentless, not letting up at all as he rubbed down Red’s pussy, pressing into it slightly and stretching him open a little. It wasn’t enough to be uncomfortable, and Red even had to stifle a moan.

The hard bone slid slowly upward. Red was surprised by how small Slim kept his movements. If it was slow for Red, it had to be creeping for Slim. Still, it eventually reached Red’s clit, creating sharp shocks of pleasure that made Red arch his back as they traveled up his spine. He heard Slim huff, and he held his claw in place. That meant that Red was pressing himself against it harder, drawing out the sensation. It was almost painful, but there was need in Red that kept him from drawing away. He mindlessly rubbed himself on it, instead.

“that's better,” Slim commented, sounding pleased. Despite that, he withdrew the claw, leaving Red straining up against nothing but air. He collapsed back onto Slim’s hand with a whine.

“hold on, hold on,” Slim chuckled. The knuckle was replaced by something else. Something just as hard, but thinner and… that was a claw tip.

Red tensed, fear ripping through him. He just whimpered as Slim pushed it deeper, until it bumped into the back of his magic. It… didn't hurt. The claw, while deadly when raked with all the wolf’s power across a helpless bunny, was dull and round. It actually prodded him with pleasant firmness, stimulating his magic

“oh,” he moaned, relaxing. Slim’s claw curled around him, just enough to hold him steady, and the finger began to move. Slim had been paying attention because he didn't go too hard or too deep, even though Red only fit part of his finger.

It felt so good; Red started to quiver with pleasure as pressure built in his pelvis. He tried to express it, but there wasn't a chance. Slim was fucking him hard and fast. He bounced from the fast tempo, unable to do more than whine higher and higher.

Without warning, Slim stilled his finger within Red’s magic. Red moaned plaintively and attempted to keep fucking himself on the digit, but couldn’t get the purchase. Slim didn’t leave him waiting long, thankfully. He drew his claw out slowly, but he curled it up slightly so that the firm tip ran over Red’s g spot.

“a-ahh !” Red yelled, his pelvis jerking up as he was overstimulated. It was too much for his swollen and tender magic, and he came, hard. His magic squeezed Slim’s finger with a wet squelch. It held on as he rocked his body, keeping up a low level of pressure through his orgasm. Slim kept it still, letting him finish and relax before withdrawing the finger. Strings of liquid stretched between the soaked fur of Slim’s claw and Red’s pussy. Red blushed, embarrassed.

“heh,” Slim smiled. He popped the claw into his mouth and sucked on it, without any hesitation. “bunny-rific,” he observed.

“don't get any ideas,” Red panted back at him, even though he was all but helpless in Slim’s hand. Slim didn't reply. He simply set Red back down on his leg.

Red sagged, ears drooping. His whole body was exhausted from his orgasm. His skull tilted down, and he wondered if Slim would mind lying back down so he could lie in his hood. The soft fur sounded so good right now.

He raised his skull to ask, but immediately caught sight of a bright orange glow coming from Slim’s pants. Red blushed darker than he thought was possible as he considered what was under there. Slim’s cock would have to be huge. What exactly was Red supposed to do with it? He was really tired.

Glancing up at Slim, he saw that the wolf was also blushing. He wasn’t looking at Red, but he must have noticed Red’s gaze. Red had spent enough time in the wolf’s presence to know that he wouldn’t ask. He would joke about eating Red every now and again, but he wasn’t actually prone to being demanding. That was his brother’s realm.

And after Slim had taken care of his little- he didn't want to laugh at that one- problem.

“hey, uh, you want to, um…” Red searched for a way to pleasure Slim. “…stick it in?” He asked, pointing at his rib cage. Slim’s ears twitched backwards for a second before swirling towards him with interest. That was normally a sign that a wolf was on the hunt, and Red jumped a little at the sight.

“you sure?” Slim asked, but his claws were fidgeting with the waistband of his pants. Red nodded and crawled over to the glow. Slim pulled his pants down enough to reveal the cock, making the bunny falter. It was really, really big.

“right…” Red stood shakily on Slim’s femurs and lined himself up with the length. It was going to be tight, but he could fit the tip, at least. There was only one problem.

“you're going to have to put me on it,” he muttered at Slim. For a moment it looked like Slim might not, but he picked Red back up and held him over the head.

With a surprising amount of care, he lowered Red into it. The first touch of his hot member startled a whimper out of Red. It was a peculiar feeling on the bottom of his rib cage. His floating ribs bowed out a little as Slim lowered him deeper. The flared head was feeling more and more like a problem.

“you okay?” Slim asked, holding Red in place. Red glanced up at him. He looked worried, and Red realized he was grimacing, his whole body tense.

“yeah,” Red waved his hand to wave off the concern. He had already been pathetic enough. Slim didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn't say more. He did press Red down further.

The bottom edge of the head of the cock pushed past several more ribs. It felt especially strange when it rubbed its way up the inside of his sternum. He felt like his ribs were going to fall apart, there was so much pressure on them.

Red wondered if this was what suffocating felt like for monsters that breathed. It was too tight. He couldn't move his torso at all. To make room for the member, he was leaned back. The front of his pelvis dragged along the side as he sunk down onto it. He kicked his legs and swung his arms, but there was no way for him to move himself while he was on the cock.

“ahh!” He squeaked, panicked. Despite the futility, all he could do was keep kicking. Tears prickled along the edges of his sockets. Slim’s cock was going to kill him. He was going to be done in by a starsdamn penis. He hoped they didn't tell Edge. If he could find his voice, he would ask Slim to make up a better story.

“mmm,” Slim moaned as Red’s foot landed a particularly solid hit. He pressed Red down so the tip of his cock squished up against Red’s clavicle. Red gasped and clawed at his own chest, desperate to get it out.

Then Slim started to lift him. The pressure instantly eased. Just knowing it would soon be out let him sigh with relief. Unfortunately, along the way the bottom edge of Slim’s cock kept catching on his ribs, pulling them painfully. He whimpered as each one snapped back into place.

Finally, it got past the last connected rib. Red was trembling, but he forced his skull up to look at Slim. He had a blissful expression; Red felt his body move down again.

“no!” He yelped, struggling in Slim’s hold. Slim stopped. “another way, please don't put it back in me.”

“did that hurt you?” Slim asked, setting Red down yet again. He actually sounded kind of worried. Red would have loved to give him grief, but he was too busy collapsing with relief.

“no- not exactly,” Red panted. “but i’ve learned: don't shove shit in your rib cage.” Slim looked like he wanted to say something along the lines of ‘duh’, but he kept his mouth shut.

“um, lemme see…” Red considered Slim’s member with some extra trepidation. Slim hadn't had the chance to find any relief. “that thing’s kind of huge…”

That shocked Slim, apparently, but he slowly replaced the expression with a dopey smirk.

“for someone of my size, you dumb wolf,” Red added, before it appeared he was stroking his damn ego.

Slim chuckled, but sat back and stroked the cock a few times. Red watched him with an odd heat in his pelvis. Could he seriously be finding this hot? Slim stopped with his claw near the base and spread his fingers around it. They curled along the bottom of his pelvis.

Then Slim’s cock started to melt. Red, already shaken, might have yelled a little as it did. Slim, however, didn't lose his smirk.

The magic poured down over his pelvis, dripping along either side of his inlet. It didn't fall to the couch, but rather collected along the circle of bone. Red watched intently as it resolidified into soft lips, already slightly wet. The digits of his claw, which hadn't moved from their spots on either side of where his dick had been, rubbed down and up the outside once.

“what in the…?” Red asked because he had no idea what else to say.

“you've never? i like playing with it,” Slim shrugged. Red was surprised that he wasn't surprised to hear that. Slim was fairly pleasure driven. Speaking of…

Now instead of figuring out how to pleasure a giant cock, he had to figure out how to work with a pussy big enough to stick his skull in. His ears flattened at the thought. No, that was too scary.

He did know there were ways to pleasure Slim on the outside. Hesitantly, Red reached out and grabbed a fold of magic. It was slick and a little squishy. Slim giggled a bit as Red ran his hand up it, pushing it out of the way.

Eventually, Red found what he was looking for. Slim’s clit was almost comically large compared to him. He held the fold away with one hand and reached out with the other to cup it. It wasn't so big it filled his hand, but it was pronounced. It almost felt like it got a little bigger, however, as he gave it a squeeze.

Slim moaned sharply. His pelvis jerked forward, almost pushing Red over. Red only kept his feet by clinging tightly to the nearby folds of Slim’s pussy, which Slim also seemed to enjoy. As Slim’s arousal grew, the magic slickened and swelled, becoming harder to hold onto.

This could work, Red decided, and he began to stroke and rub the folds and massage the clit. Slim announced his enjoyment of every touch with a moan or whimper. As he went, the use of his mouth occurred to Red. Grinning at Slim’s heated reactions so far, he leaned in and licked Slim’s clit.

Slim gasped, and a near flood of arousal oozed from his pussy, covering Red. It was kind of shocking, but Red figured if he was already messy, he may as well keep going. At least he was undressed. He would not want to have to explain to Razz what was on his clothes.

Red enveloped Slim’s clit in his mouth, slathering his tongue all over it. Slim moaned, and his legs moved on either side of Red. Slim’s left femur bumped him, almost knocking him over. He pulled his skull back and grabbed onto the sensitive nub, squeezing hard.

Slim howled. Red let go the second he had gotten his balance back, worried that he had hurt Slim. He looked up, but Slim’s skull was gone, the wolf lying back on the couch. Red could just barely see over Slim’s pelvis, and had to stand on his toes to get a good look.

The wolf was flushed and panting. His ears were back, but there was an unmistakable smile on his face.

“do it again,” he gasped. Red stared at him. Had he enjoyed Red crushing his clit? Still on his toes, Red returned his hand and gave it a sharp squeeze. Slim shuddered and tipped his skull back, loosing a cry of pure pleasure.

Red smirked. He was going to hold this over Slim forever. For now, it was fun having so much control over the predator. Red relaxed his stance and went back to work. He groped, squeezed, pulled, and nibbled on the outer lips of Slim’s pussy, with special attention on his clit. Slim, in return, moaned, gasped, groaned, and even begged.

“just a little more, please,” he was jiggling his pelvis, making Red’s job that much harder. Red held on, Slim’s slick secretions coating every bone. He was practically standing in Slim’s pussy as he licked and nibbled at his clit. The problem was, he didn't know what else to do to get him over the edge. The thought of going in there still terrified him.

Cautiously releasing his grip on one of the folds, Red grabbed Slim’s clit and started to massage it. Slim moaned and arched his back, lifting his pelvis- and Red.

“woah!” Red yelped and clung to the clit with all his strength. His feet even left the couch for a moment as he hung from it. Then he lost his grip, but that had been enough. Slim yelled, and a slightly different liquid gushed out of him, covering Red in another layer. The warm liquid cooled quickly, making him shiver.

Slim slowly relaxed from his orgasm. He didn't seem all that inclined to sit up, so Red climbed up onto the front- currently the top- of his pelvis. It was hard because Red was very slippery, but he made it. Slim had a blissed-out expression, his rib cage moving raggedly.

“what happened to you?” Slim asked, only barely looking at Red. His cheekbones might have been stained orange.

“you did,” Red replied, exasperated. “so you gotta help me clean up.” He fully expected Slim to be too lazy, but Red really needed him to. He couldn't just trail Slim’s cum along the floor. Edge would be furious.

How could he ever explain this to Edge?

“okay,” Slim surprised him by replying. He sat up and scooped Red into his claws. Before Red had a chance to do more than yelp, Slim had him in front of his mouth, his tongue reaching out.

“ahh!” Red screamed, kicking and struggling as hard as he had with Blue. Slim had worked up an appetite and Red had helped him. He had to get away. There would be no surviving Slim’s stomach. “noooo…” he whined, when his efforts failed and the tongue landed on his legs.

It traveled up his bones, pulling at his ribs and forcing his skull to the side. It was also clearing a wide swath of the clinging juices from his body. When Slim got to the top, he withdrew the tongue for a moment. It reappeared and reached for Red once again. Now that he hadn't been eaten, Red stopped struggling. He was confused as it licked over him again.

Slim gently nudged Red with his thumbs, indicating that he should roll over. Red did, though he still didn't fully understand what was going on. It didn't feel like it should be this hard to figure out.

Once he had exposed his other side to Slim, the process continued, cleaning more of the goo away. Slim made him turn one more time, onto his ribs, so that he could lick along his back. Red felt even more vulnerable like that, not least of all because Slim stopped to suck on his tail. It had probably been soaked, but Red blushed with embarrassment anyways.

That's when he got it. Slim was cleaning him, like he had asked- except not at all like he had asked. He had meant carrying him to the bathroom, not grooming by wolf. He was just covered in Slim’s saliva now. A bath would still be necessary.

“you done?” Red asked, annoyed that Slim had taken advantage to get a taste.

“almost,” Slim said, sounding a little excited, but still drowsy. He turned his hands so that Red’s skull faced him. Red felt panic swim back into his soul, but he held his ground. Slim had had every opportunity, but hadn't done it.

He didn't this time, either. Red stopped short of entering his mouth, but just barely. Slim stretched his tongue down and wrapped it deftly around one of Red’s ears. With stunning gentleness he pulled it into his mouth and licked it clean.

It felt kind of good. When Slim moved on to the second ear, Red hummed absently with pleasure. Now that his fear was subsiding, he was getting drowsy again. There was nothing to stop him, this time. When Slim set him back down on his sternum, Red crawled over to his neck and curled up inside the soft fur of his coat.

“finally calmed down, huh?” Slim asked.

Red fell asleep before he could answer.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
